


do it for the gays

by renjunscaramel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drinking, M/M, dont drink and drive kids, drunk kun, the kuntent we all need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: kun and ten go to a bar. kun gets too drunk and starts stripping on the bar counter. ten has to take him home.





	do it for the gays

“Kun, get down, now.” 

“No. let me do it for the gays”

“Kun, no”

“But Tenten”

You would think that Kun is too responsible to drink too much and strip on a bar counter. But there he was, swaying his hips to the beat as he slowly took off his shirt. Ten was frantically yelling at him to come down but the older didn't listen.

Ten jumped on the counter and tried to put the shirt back on him.

“If you won't come down, I'm burning your snsd photocards and posters”

After Ten had yelled the words to him, Kun jumped down from the counter and sat back on the stool.  
“You can't just strip in the middle of a bar, dumbass”

“The gays were probably happy though.”

Ten sighed at that 

“How much have you drank today?”

“I lost count at two” Kun said, as he picked up an another shot of what appeared to be jäger. Ten snatched it out of his hand and drank it instead, the liquid slightly burning his throat.

“Ten! That was mine” 

“You’ve had too much shut up”

And that's where Ten realized he shouldn't have taken the shot. He was supposed to be driving today, because they cant afford an another uber ride. They lived 2 miles away from the bar, which seemed like an awful lot to walk when one of them was drunk. So obviously Ten goes for the easiest option.

Ten has no idea what got into him. As they sat in the car, he realized what a bad idea it was to be driving right now. It was about 1 am and he was slightly intoxicated. He took the risk and started the engine. Ten, you’re an idiot. You could hurt Kun.

Kun had fallen asleep by the time Ten started driving. He had never been this happy over empty streets. He had also never been this careful while driving. After about 15 minutes, Ten parked his car in the driveway, thanking god for not killing them in a car accident.

Now Ten had only one thing to do. To wake Kun up and get him out of the car. It was harder than he expected it to be.

“Kunnie? We’re home.”

All Ten got for an answer was a snore. He shook his shoulder slightly, which again resulted in nothing but a snore. Ten placed a peck on Kuns lips, and with that, Kun had woken up, pure confusion on his face.

“Come on Kunkun. Lets go inside now.”


End file.
